FateInbreed
by Rifen
Summary: This is a role game like D&D so we play to have fun, not to make an epic and coherent story. There will be cringy, edgy and anti-climactic moments but that is the fun of is game is extremely chaotic, we use a sandbox format and we never have fixed schedules. That's why I will tell everything centered around my character so that it is better understood


**Date : 3/1/2018**

-**What a shitty morning**, I want to stay in my bed- Taisho said as raindrops fell on his body and stretched in the remains of a giant crocodile that had used as a bed the night before. This being of 20 meters was destroyed the previous night by this subject without much effort. As they were in the middle of a swamp, the foreigner did not want to sleep on wet earth, so like all the problems in his life, he resolved this by using violence.

Shaking the remains of the animal stuck in his clothes during his sleep this man yawned and began to speak as a schizophrenic.

-What's up, boss? The woman you want to kill is close or I should spend another week in this dumpster. I thought that when you sent me to the United States I would go to Vegas for bitches, gambling and cocaine. But you send me to this place where the only people besides me are more inbred than our family and that's a pretty big achievement- From his head a female voice began to sound, old as time itself did not speak any current language, If it were not for his special connection Taisho would not be able to understand her.

-Your prey is a couple of kilometers north of here. She took her time but finally came out of hiding, kill her and give me a show worthy of my avatar-

-Okey Mackey, an epic fight marching! - The man said and then jump up. His hair white as the moon began to grow and move and as if it were another like a monkey the magus began to move through the swamp using his hair magic without any caution, his vocabulary lacked the word subtlety.

Finally he came to a huge glade, in this there was a very old woman sitting on a log drinking a bottle of Whiskey. When she saw Taisho, she finished it with a drink and exclaimed - Another bastard wants to dance with me?-

\- Do you need more time granny? It would be boring if you are not ready... - Before he could finish the sentence the woman threw her bottle in his face, due to his distraction and because his guard was down he took the hit. The pieces of glass embedded in his skin, teeth and eyes creating intense pain. -My face fucking bitch! - He screamed with rage at the suffering trying to remove the remains of glass with one hand while firing an electric shock with the other. This old woman jumps in the air easily avoiding the attack.

-If that's all you have a brat you'll end up very bad- The old lady was dressed in long brown rags, if the word "Witch of the forest" was in the dictionary there would be a picture of this woman next to it. Without paying much attention the woman materialized of another bottle of alcohol that she proceeded to drink, a strange but useful magic when the nearest liquor store is 200 kilometers from here.

Without measuring words Taisho's hair counterattacked, this wild animal that inhabited his body had a macabre obsession to tear things, grab an object by several part with his thousands of hairs and simply pull until there was nothing left. However, the huge mane was stopped by the instantaneous appearance of a glass wall created by the woman.

-Shit calm down, let's go together- The foreigner said as if he were talking to himself, now combining both powers his hair was illuminated with electric energy. Taking the form of a colossal spear crammed with the power of the storms he tried to penetrate that defensive wall. With their combined forces both entities could destroy that structure but before he could taste his victory the old woman exclaimed.

-You do not have the luxury to celebrate child- After pronouncing those words the remains of glass that were in the air abruptly changed their direction. Now manipulated by the magic of that old woman they became projectiles that began to rain on Taisho. Because of this he had to call his hair to create a protective barrier in order not to be destroyed by these crystalline bullets.

When the lethal rain stopped and the foreigner lower his dome of hair to see the battlefield the woman had created a new glass wall. -I can be doing this all day- The magician said with a mocking tone but then her opponent refuted -It will not be necessary. . I think I have an idea- The lunatic repeated the previous process, charging his hair with electrical energy and trying to cross that barrier. But this time something different happened, the spear separated into thousands of hairs that singularly grabbed each fragment of glass so that it could not be used as a projectile. Now that the foreigner possessed this enormous mass of crystal and hair he proceeded to crush the old woman. Tearing his flesh and destroying his bones Taisho enjoyed with a certain sadism to end the life of the one who had hurt his face.

However, something strange happened, instead of the typical work of contemporary crimson art that hopes to see the remains were of a peculiar green color. -Well, I've seen stranger things- He said without giving much importance to the subject, when he lowered his guard a root emerged from the ground like a spear ready to impale him. He was able to dodge on time but part of his foot was damaged by it, almost cutting him in half.

A humanoid figure emerged from that root that had pierced his leg, in seconds a new body for that entity had been born from the bowels of the earth. Now she was a pretty young woman who used flowers and leaves as a long dress that covered her body.

-Well done brat, that was one of my oldest bodies. . . Now repeat the same about 3,309,980 times and just there you can sing victory- He exclaimed and four huge branches emerged from the earth, the tips of these tendrils were soon covered by a dense layer of glass giving each of these a giant sword. The stranger now realized that there was a thin strand of plant connected her body to the ground.

-If you say it- Imitating the technique of the woman the foreigner separated his hair in four strands, each of these began to be charged with electricity. The filaments that make up his mane were not perfect conductors so some of the energy was wasted as light and heat. Because of this his hair began to emit a bright white light. Armed with his four sabers that illuminated the swamp as the sun both warriors began to exchange blows.

The next 30 minutes were marked by the constant sound of several swords clashing, some forged with plants and glass against others created from the hair of Taisho and the ray of his goddess. Although at this time the foreigner had managed to kill dozens of bodies the creature was still creating them one after another and despite having a stamina far superior to that of a regular human this was not infinite.

-You're tired? Where was all that youthful energy that you had? - Asked the recently created female figure.

-I could be doing this all day and maybe it. . .- His question was interrupted by a sharp pain in his lungs followed by a strong cough that stained the earth red. Taisho did not know how but his opponent had given him a pretty lethal blow at some point.

Taisho took a few seconds to understand what was happening while his opponent began to laugh in his face. She was able to manipulate her glass as she would like therefore what prevented her from controlling the tiny particles created by constantly breaking the barriers? Little by little, she accumulated her crystals in the lungs of the foreigner until she had enough to begin maiming them from the inside. The deep pain he felt was a glass storm in his airway sweeping through every tissue in his path.

His hair, almost fed up with the stupidity of its owner, forced one of the strands down his throat. Quickly using electricity to cauterize the wounds and their filaments to sew could keep the lungs functional. But the attack from his insides did not stop and now he had to deal with a war on two fronts. The glass inside and the swords on the outside.

Thanks to the semiautomatic qualities of his familiar, the foreigner could concentrate on keeping the rhythm of his opponent while trying to fix his body. However the pain caused by this constant operation without anesthesia was quite considerable, if it were an ordinary human had already entered into a state of shock.

His abnormal body created by centuries of incest and crimes against human nature had the exceptional ability to adapt. Every second that passed the pain was silenced and his respiratory system became more resistant.

-Hmmm, I assumed that you were not a normal human but now I'm not sure if you are even a human being- The woman said taking a second to examine her opponent.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmggggggghhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm!-Taisho replied clearly unable to speak because his lungs were crammed with glass, hair and blood. Translating it into an understandable language would be something like "Saying that a member of the Yamamura Clan is an ordinary person is the same as saying that a monkey is a homo sapien" probably with less eloquent words.

Knowing that his death was near if he didn't change his strategy the foreigner began trying to devise a plan. Because he was a very idiotic person performing complicated strategies was beyond his ability. That's why he came to the conclusion that he would solve this problem with his brute force.

On purpose he left a hole in his defense giving the woman the opportunity to strike a lethal blow. The four crystal swords slammed into his torso, almost cutting him in half. Taking advantage of this moment of distraction Taisho grabbed the strands in his lungs with the rest of hair and held tightly the current body of his enemy. However instead of crushing or cutting as he was doing so far he gather all the electricity in his body and began to discharge directly into the creature.

Using his energy in a more intelligent way than usual but in such a stupid plan seemed to have an effect. In spite of being in contact with the earth, electricity traveled through the sap that made this creature annihilating it from the root. After a few seconds the electrocution ended and only a lot of weeds remained in the glade half burned.

Meanwhile Taisho was lying in the mud bleeding, his hair was trying desperately to heal his wounds. But at the end of the day that task was impossible, the damage was too severe for these mediocre first aid could treat the accumulated punishment of his lungs, the holes in his torso and all the blood that had lost from wound in his leg. Feeling the cold of death the divine avatar gradually vanished despite his efforts to stay awake.

It frustrated him to die in that way, it was the first thing that happened. Usually when he fought he always came out victorious without much collateral damage but this time it was obviously different. His debut in the big leagues of the magical world had been quite painful. But what would he do if after all that was his job as a divine avatar, his life was a joke to entertain his employer.

Suddenly the broken puppet woke up, it was completely submerged an ocean of a viscous liquid and in total darkness. He felt the presence of 6 colossal creatures swimming around him and soon saw the bright red of their eyes illuminating this sea like stars in the sky. Trying to use his battered lungs to speak the Taisho exclaimed.

-Uncle! what's up man? -After those words a harsh voice rumbled through the infinite ocean, there was a clear anger in his tone.

-You are idiot? Do you have you have any idea how much you have damaged the sacred gift that is your body? - Taisho could feel how the substance was slowly healing his wounds, it was almost a miracle as it was acting.

-In the end I'm alive, is not that what counts? -

-If it were not for the grace of our patron who ordered me to follow you and for the wonders of the Yamamura you would be dead-

-Obvious, if it were not for all my gifts it would be nothing- He said with a smile since he knew perfectly that everything he had came from above. This superhuman body, the lethal weapon that is his hair and the divine ray that he carried were not obtained by merit but by the desires of his deity. He knew he was an idiot, a monkey brandishing a chainsaw in a circus for the pleasure of a crowd

In the glade of the swamp now was only Hiaso Yamamura, although Taisho called him uncle considering that his family tree is a straight line could easily be his cousin or brother. This person had a skeletal appearance, an undernourished old man with sunken eyes. As his nephew had a deformation in the mouth that accentuated by its thin appearance generated a feeling of repulsion around him.

At about 189 years old he was the second oldest member of the clan and had a rather particular history. He was the only survivor of a litter of 7 children, it was not strange for this family that having such a high level of inbreeding that the majority of its members were born dead.

Then they prepared for the traditional ritual after this event, after all it was a waste to let all that sacred flesh rot. The remains were placed in a huge pot and left to marinate overnight in saline substance full of strange herbs to facilitate the act the next morning.

However, something strange happened when they checked the metal receptacle at dawn, it was almost empty. Hiaso was the only thing left in this, to the surprise of the whole clan he was alive. The problem was that his metabolic system was ridiculously slow, subsequent tests revealed that his heart only beats out once every hour and only breathes every 5 minutes. Because of this it was logical to assume that he was dead with his brothers.

The singularities of this subject did not end there, technically at that time he was able to develop his demonic organ being only a baby. His stomach became an imperfect reality marble, a familiar who possessed an inner world within him. This anomaly allowed him to keep it permanently active but it was not totally isolated from the outside world, as it was located in his stomach any wound to this was capable of destroying the alternate dimension.

\- Anyway, did you find the catalyst? - Taisho said still recovering from his wounds, his body had already become accustomed to the intense pain he must feel for which he could speak without much trouble. If it were not for the miraculous substance that was in the stomach of his relative he would be dead.

-Yes . .this will be perfect for our plans- Pronounced the skeletal creature disguised as a man while digging with his bony hands the land of the glade. From this he take out a wasp honeycomb that had the shape of a human skull. The being that the foreigner had killed had thought to use it as a catalyst to invoke his servant but luckily she did not do it in time.

-What I do not understand is why did you choose an Assassin - He did not know the great tactical plan that his family had in mind, he did not care much either. His job for now was simply to collect catalysts to arm his people in the next war they would have, if they won they could get what they always wanted.

-It is an extremely special servant, after all it is a Hassan- Hiaso answered, the legend Hassan of the fake swarm was quite obscure and not many knew it. Which is perfect if you're a murderer, after all one of your goals is to be the least famous possible.

His life began as a normal human but as a young man he had a fascination with insects. He soon learned to control it as his pets and implement them as his favorite method of execution.

This legend traveled all over the earth getting a thousand different types of exotic specimens to train. It should be noted that their love was reciprocal and their pets also loved him to the point that for every drop of blood he lost, one of them took his place. At the end of his life there was nothing left to replace and the murderer became a living swarm of insects.

It is unknown how he died, some theorize having to do with his last trip to North America before the English colonization. His fate there is uncertain, the only thing that is known is that he never returned to his sect after that expedition. Despite its anticlimactic end this servant is quite capable, especially his ability to be in hundreds of places at the same time. Although in direct combat it is quite deplorable his espionage and communication skills have no equal.

He was able to establish a huge network of messages thanks to his nature and plan extremely complex murders with unprecedented coordination with the help of the Hashshashin. His noble ghost Zabaniya: Delusional ally is his greatest offensive technique and the only thing he would do a direct fight against another possible to this he can take full control temporarily of another being, being able to control another servant for a few minutes.

-Listen to this, from now on do not count on me to heal you. I already have what I need and I will be busier than usual -Taisho always trusted that his own body could fix any kind of damage on his own or that his uncle would be close by to cure him. With this experience close to death and the ultimatum that the Hiaso gave him, he stopped for a second to think how fucked up he was.

-Wait, now I am responsible for the health of my own body? that suckHe said while floating in that sea inside the stomach of his relative. He had to do something he had never made "think about his future."


End file.
